Cahill Academy
by Rouma Hassitt
Summary: "That's the last straw! We're getting out of here" "Madison you always say that" I reply. "This time we will be out for a longer time" "Uh huh, and where do you suppose we'll go?" Madison's expression turned serious. "We're going to the Cahill Academy".
1. Ugh

Ugh. I really hate my older sister Madison. She's really detestable sometimes.

Let's reverse this and I shall tell you what happened.

It was approximately 5:00 AM and the sun was shining. The birds were chirping and everything was peaceful in the kingdom of Firethorn.

You see, I'm a princess. No jests, it's true. There are five princesses in our kingdom and I happen to be the youngest. It's awful.

Anyway I was happily sleeping in dreamland when suddenly I heard a very loud and obnoxious sound. It was a bell ringing. LOUDLY.

I gave a sigh of impatience and tried to get back to my dream.

However the stupid bell kept on ringing and my brain finally gave up and decided to start the day.

I'm not a morning person, I happen to love my beauty sleep and I detest anyone who interrupts it. Hence, I hate on Madison.

How is it her fault? Well to explain I shall have to tell you about my kingdom and my sisters.

So, our kingdom is the Legendary Firethorn. It is one of the most successful kingdoms in the world. However people think it has one tiny drawback,

There are no princes in our family, only five princesses.

The eldest is Sinead, she's fifteen. She has light auburn hair which is always tied up into a sensible ponytail. If there has ever been a time where she let her hair down, I wasn't there. Sinead has light blue eyes and a most domineering personality. Honestly, she's always bossing the rest of us about and treating us as if we were infants. Of course I get this treatment more often _just because _I'm the youngest, awful really. Then again she can be caring when she really wants to be, Sinead doesn't show it much though.

A year after Sinead was born; another redhead girl came into our family. That's Amelia or Amy as she likes to be called. Amy has reddish brown hair and bright green eyes. She's always cooped up in the library reading some disgustingly dusty books. Amy wears the most hideous dresses I have ever seen. Many a time, I have offered to give her a makeover, which is saying something since I hardly do anything for anyone. However she always refuses because she says there's _no reason _to be all dressed up for anyone. I disagree entirely, image is everything. Amy can have her moments though, she's incredibly brave when provoked enough and will fight back. It's a pity she goes straight back into her protective bubble right after.

After Amy is Reagan, she and Madison are twins. Both of them are thirteen. Reagan is quite alright actually. She's nicer than Madison, that's for sure. She has strawberry-blonde hair which is usually in two plaits. Reagan is always getting dragged into trouble by Madison. Pity really, she is too nice to Madison. I guess it happens when you are twins. Reagan is sporty but she can also be girly at times. Personally if I had a fashion crisis and needed help in choosing between a puffy, princess dress and a silk, red, assassin dress; I would go to Reagan. We get along pretty well mostly. However she can get a bit, _obsessive_. I mean it really, no teasing, it's true. Reagan's a good sister though.

Then there's _Madison_. She's perfectly fine most times and we get along alright. However she is such a _tomboy_! She has strawberry-blonde hair like Reagan, but it's usually in two pigtails. Madison absolutely _**detests**_ being a princess. Her spirit loves to be free and being a princess really cuts into her freedom. So she always sneaks out of the castle and goes to the village. However the guards always find her sooner or later. Sometimes Madison and I go sneak out together, when I get enough of the 'No Going Out' rule, but that's only sometimes.

So why do I hate on her? Well, the bell that's been ringing signals that a princess is missing, and who usually sneaks out from the five of us? Madison. Now it would've been fine if that stupid bell didn't interrupt my beauty sleep but now that it did, it's all Madison's fault.

I should probably tell you about myself. Well, I'm Princess Natalie of Firethorn. I am the most fashionable out of all the princesses, if I do say so myself.

I have amber eyes that everyone says resembles those of a tiger's, I also have silky smooth, black hair that reaches the small of my back.

The bad thing is, I'm only twelve, the youngest in the family. Ugh.

So back to present time, I was all curled up in my satin sheets when the door of my bedroom slammed open.

I carefully felt in my nightgown pocket for my dart gun. It was there. Gripping my weapon, I turned to face the person.

"Good morning, your highness!"

I sighed in relief; it was only my lady's maid, Lucy. She was a cheerful old thing, only sixteen and already working as a servant. Her wavy brown hair was tied up in a neat bun and her face was beaming with a bright smile

"Oh, you frightened me Lucy. Good morning"

"Isn't it a lovely day today? A great day to meet your betrothed, highness"

Suddenly, I frowned and thought,

_Oh no. I can't believe I forgot._

Lucy recognised the look on my face and giggled.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your highness? Why if it were me, I would be dreaming and preparing to meet my future husband for weeks!"

"Oh please, _do not_ remind me Lucy. I hate strangers, now I have to marry one"

"Not until you're eighteen, highness and that's a long way away"

"Ugh. When's he coming?"

"I think 7 'o clock for breakfast princess. Prince Hamilton of Dragonwish, Prince Evan of Daffdil and the princes Stephen and Mark of Blueleaf are coming as well, I think. You and your sisters will have to prepare for you betrothed for they're all coming for breakfast"

"Wonderful, just wonderful"

I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Have they found Madison yet?

Another giggle from Lucy before she answered,

"I think it's because her betrothed is coming that she sneaked out today actually"

"Blazes, I should have gone with her"

Lucy laughed before ushering me out of bed and into the bathroom. She left to prepare my clothes and to let me gather my thoughts.

This is one of the bad effects of being a princess: _arranged marriages_.

It's terrible.

Sinead met Prince Hamilton three years ago when _she_ was twelve. He hardly ever comes to our kingdom; he's only come twice to Firethorn.

Amy met Prince Evan when she was twelve too. You see we usually meet our arranged husbands when we are twelve. Anyway Evan and Amy seem to get along well. I read in her diary that she thinks he's _adorkable_. He seems too awkward and clumsy to me.

Prince Stephen and Mark from the kingdom of Blueleaf are cousins and the same age, thirteen. Madison is not happy with Prince Stephen; she detests him almost as much as being a princess. Anybody would really, he's such a liar and he tends to blame things that were his fault on other innocent people. Prince Mark isn't much better either, Reagan just plain ignores him. I think he and his cousin call her "Ice Princess" behind her back.

Now, it's _my_ turn to meet my betrothed. I don't know how to feel about this. Apparently he's from the kingdom of Aquarose. He has an older brother who's fourteen and could've been Amy's betrothed but another princess got to his brother before Amy.

After I finished my bath, Lucy helped me into my dress and did my hair.

It looked wonderful as usual. I was wearing a dark-ish red dress (you could even call it blood red). Some parts of it were a lighter shade of red though and it matched my shoes. A tiara with a glimmering ruby in the centre was placed on my head.

My hair was curled at the bottom and Lucy said my dress nicely complimented my eyes.

I set out for the dining room as elegantly as I could.

I wonder what my betrothed will be like. Will he have dimples? I love dimples, they are simply too cute. I hope my prince has dimples. EW. That sounded so desperate.

"Good morning Natalie!"

A cheerful voice suddenly said. I turned to face my older sister, Amy.

She had a bright smile on her face and the most lovesick eyes I had ever seen.

"What's so good about it?"

I grumbled. I suddenly felt that I didn't want to get married to someone I didn't know.

"Don't be like that! Our future husbands are coming today"

Amy advised her reddish-brown hair swaying slightly. She had worn a jade green dress with some parts of it emerald green. Amy's hair was down whilst a bit of it was tied with a green ribbon. She wore an emerald tiara to go with her dress.

"Yes well, you actually like yours. I'm certain I'll hate mine"

"You two don't have a prince who's as dumb as a brick"

Amy and I both turned around to see Sinead coming out of her room scowling at the thought of Prince Hamilton.

Sinead wore a light blue dress that matched her eyes. Her hair was down whilst some of her fringe was pinned with a blue flower pin. She wore a sapphire tiara that matched her shoes.

"Oh hello Sinead"

"Hey Amy, Hi Natalie"

"Your dress really suits you"

"Thanks Ames. If only it weren't for Hamilton and it was for some other boy"

I decided to change the subject. I really did not want to think about arranged marriages.

"So, have they found Madison yet?"

"Have you stopped wishing you went with her yet?"

I glared at Sinead before answering,

"No"

"Well they haven't found her yet either"

Just then we heard a door close and saw Reagan come out of her bed chamber.

"Hey Amester, Sin, Nat!"

"_**Do not **_**call me that!**"

The three of us yelled simultaneously at a grinning Reagan. Honestly that nickname is ridiculous!

"Geez, take a chill pill you guys"

Reagan said cheekily.

Her hair was in its usual plaits tied with lavender ribbons. Reagan was wearing a lilac coloured dress with lavender shoes and an amethyst tiara.

"Can't wait to see Prince Mark can you Reagan?"

"What? There is no way that's ever gonna happen!"

Sinead smiled cheekily before shrugging in fake disbelief.

Reagan just stuck her tongue out at Sinead like an immature toddler.

Just then we heard a huge commotion in Madison's room and stopped to listen.

She seemed to be yelling about something incoherently whilst her lady's maid was trying to calm her down.

After about ten minutes the shouting finally stopped and we all burst into Madison's unlocked door.

"Guys! There's a little thing called knocking! Ever heard of it?"

Madison was sitting in front of her dresser whilst Sara, her lady's maid was brushing her hair.

The runaway wore a purple dress with matching shoes. There were two purple ribbons on the dresser which indicated that she was to have her hair in its usual pigtails. Madison's amethyst tiara was in front of the dresser, ready for use.

"Hurry up already Madison; we're all waiting for you here!"

"As if I actually _want _to meet Prince Stephen again, besides Sara won't let me go without styling my hair"

Reagan glared before crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Five minutes. Then we're out of here"

She said firmly.

We all rolled our eyes heavenwards. Seriously Reagan can be so strict sometimes.

Five minutes later, Madison was ready and we all set out to go meet our betrothed ones.

* * *

><p>The first thing I heard when the doors to the dining room were opened was the sound of my father's laughter.<p>

"Then I said to the peasant: 'Leave now or I shall take away your eggs!' Ha-ha and then he said: 'Yes, of course. I shall go now you're Eggcellency!' It was a wonderful experience"

I immediately recognised the voice and groaned inwardly.

Reagan and Sinead seemed to be doing the same whilst Madison groaned _outwardly_.

Amy however was looking like a lovesick puppy dog.

Of course she would, it was after all, Prince Evan Tolliver. He has the corniest jokes in the world though, I don't get why my father thinks them funny.

"Ah, I see our princesses are finally here. Good morning darlings"

That was our lovely mother, Queen Elisa of Firethorn. She sat on our father, King Charles of Firethorn's right side.

"Good morning mother, father"

My sisters and I chorused whilst curtseying politely.

I noticed that Prince Evan was sitting on our father's left side whilst a chair was empty next to him. Amy quickly sank into said chair and tried to say hello to him. It seemed her shyness had taken over again, the stutters will come soon.

Sinead sat down in between mother and Prince Hamilton. Evidently she moved her chair closer to mothers and farther from the prince who was eating like a caveman. Honestly his table manners were appalling!

Madison and Reagan sat down, not too happily I might add, next to their respective princes.

Next to Prince Evan sat a boy about my age, maybe a little older. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, unbelievably identical to Amy's. I cringed at his clothes. It was apparent that they were completely neat before but now they were dirtied and scrunched. The reason for that might be because he was eating like Hamilton.

I was beginning to dislike this guy already.

On the other end of the table sat two elegant and smartly dressed people. They were probably the parents of the boy.

Taking my time, I sat down next to the boy since it was the only empty chair left anyway.

"Well, now that you princesses have joined us. We would like to introduce someone"

The king announced loudly.

Indicating the munching machine next to me he said,

"Meet Prince Daniel of Aquarose"

The boy stopped eating to reply with,

"Oh please call me Dan"

Then he went back to his vigorous attack of the breakfast food.

The queen cleared her throat indicating she wanted to announce something as well.

"Also, King Peter of Aquarose and Queen Wendy of Aquarose"

She said indicating the two people looking smart.

"Now, let's eat"

With that everyone started to eat, some much more violently than others.

I began to pick up my fork and attentively picked at the food. It looked glorious but I knew better. There were probably about a hundred calories per cake slice on there.

"Uhm Dhan, wash your nam?"

I glanced to the boy on my left with a raised brow. He was giving me a questioning yet I suppose, 'friendly' look.

"I'm sorry, I don't get what you said there Daniel"

Daniel rolled his eyes before swallowing his food and repeating his sentence,

"I said: I'm Dan, what's your name?"

"Ohh right, well I'm Princess Natalie of Firethorn. Nice to meet you Daniel"

"_Don't_ call me that"

He replied seriously.

"Why not Daniel?"

"I don't like it! Stop calling me that"

"But Daniel sounds like a fine name"

"Okay then, _Nat_. I suppose I'll call you that from now on as well"

"Fine, I won't call you Daniel anymore. Just don't call me that Danie- I mean Dan"

Daniel (I'm still calling him that in my head) smirked upon finding a way to irk me.

"No way, you annoyed me too much. I think it's time for a little payback, Nat"

"I'm not joking, _don't _call me that"

"Why not, Nat?"

"I hate that preposterous nickname so stop it!"

"But Nat sounds like a fine name"

Rage seeped through me, I felt like annoying him to the roots of his hair like he was doing to me.

"Fine then, _Daniel_. I suppose I'll call you that until you start calling me Natalie"

"Well too bad I don't care Nat!"

"Whatever Daniel!"

This was getting out of hand. I was too annoyed to stop now however and glared at him in disgust.

Daniel glared right back with the same amount of venom.

This kept on going for about five minutes before Queen Wendy cleared her throat for attention.

"I hope you are all getting along"

"Getting along just fine"

I replied with a fake smile.

"Yeah, _Nat_ here is really kind"

Daniel added through gritted teeth.

"Why thank you _Daniel_"

I said turning to him in fake cheer.

"Well, that's good news. I would like to make an announcement"

Queen Elisa said standing up.

"We have discussed it with King Peter and Queen Wendy. We agreed that all five princes shall be staying as guests in our kingdom for 20 weeks!"

She finished cheerfully.

I silently did the maths in my head before saying,

"That's-"

"Five months!"

Daniel interrupted whilst I glared at him.

"I can't stay here that long!"

Prince Stephen said suddenly with panic.

His cousin did the same whilst Madison and Reagan rolled their eyes.

"Yes you can! In fact every one of you can. We've already talked to your parents and they all said yes!"

Queen Wendy announced.

Amy looked like she was ready to burst with happiness whilst I'm sure the rest of us princesses looked the exact opposite.

"Oh no! I'll miss the ninja parade at home! Curse you Natalie!"

Daniel whispered in a murderous tone.

I can't believe I have to be stuck with this pompous boy for five months. Five months! I hate my life. Ugh.

**Finally I'm done with the first chapter. Excuse my mistakes I unfortunately have no beta, sob.**

**Disclaimer: I had the rights to the 39 Clues but then Natalie stole them from me. :( I don't own the 39 Clues now.**

**Review?**


	2. Damn

Damn. I probably have the worst luck in the world.

First, I was born as a princess with hardly any freedom. Then, the most terrible boy in the world was betrothed to me. Now, I'm stuck with him for 20 weeks. 20 WEEKS! I did not like this.

As I looked over to my twin sister, Princess Madison, I could tell by the look on her face that she probably didn't like it either.

In fact, I don't think any of my sisters liked it, except for Amy that is.

She looked like she was going to jump up and start doing jumping jacks and flips all over the room from her excitement.

Sinead looked disgusted by the fact that she had to be a host to Prince Hamilton. I don't blame her.

Natalie was having an intense whisper/insult argument with Prince Dan. I'm actually not surprised, in the fifteen minutes that they knew each other; anyone could tell they were total opposites.

However our parents, the king and queen sat there eating their breakfast, oblivious to the tension in the air.

I started eating as well as I didn't have anything else to do about the subject anyway.

"Just so you know, I am not happy about this arrangement and I tell you now: don't flatter yourself in imagining that I might actually like you in these five months"

I almost gagged before turning around to face Prince Mark's horrible accusation.

"Well excuse me but I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon. Just so _you _know I don't like it when annoying boys become full of themselves so you better control your oversized ego now before I crush it"

I whispered back with malice.

Mark looked shocked that I actually spoke to him, let alone defy him. What did he think? I was quiet around him all this time because I was shy? Ha fat chance!

Just then Hamilton noticed the heavy tension and tried to lighten up the mood with some start for a conversation.

"So, Sinead how are you?"

I heard him ask.

Sinead gave a slight 'Hn.' in reply. That's her word when she doesn't want to talk.

"I heard you've been sneaking away again Princess Madison"

King Charles said in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Hm. I just felt like going for a short walk father"

Madison replied half heartedly.

The king laughed.

"Ha-ha yes, the next time you'll probably run away to some mixed boarding school!"

He guffawed.

I honestly don't get his humour.

"Isn't that right Prince Hamilton?"

"Ah yes your majesty. She'll probably be boarding some kind of train to that Cahill Academy by next week"

My father laughed even harder.

He probably thought it impossible and that Madison wouldn't dare to do it.

It'd be a disgrace for a princess to go to a mixed school. Our kingdom may be very modern with all the wonderful TVs and laptops but it is still considered disgraceful for a princess to be in a boys and girls school. It is one of the most annoyingly old fashioned outlooks on society from our kingdom.

I could see however that Madison was considering this idea. Bad move father, you should never have brought it up. However I relaxed when I saw her shrugging it off as an emergency escape plan.

I started to eat my breakfast again when Madison nudges me and scratches her nose. This is a signal that we needed to talk and in private so we had to escape by pretending to go to the loo. Usually Madison goes first then ten minutes later when father happens to forget about Madison I escape. Genius really.

"Father, can I go to the loo?"

My sister asks standing up.

"Alright Madison but be back soon"

The king says reluctantly. Madison gives me a half smirk before exiting the huge dining room doors.

I smirked back before turning around to finish the food on my plate.

Honestly the food for us princesses could feed about fifty peasants and that's just breakfast.

There are all kinds of bread from rolls to French toast. There are also the scrambled eggs, poached eggs, fried eggs and boiled eggs. Then there are the pancakes and the pastries. After that come the coffee and juice and "sparkling" water. Seriously, it's ridiculous.

However I ignore it like usual and just eat normally. I have a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach. Maybe it's because Princes Stephen and Mark are sharing evil looks and whispers whilst pointing at me. Maybe it's because I know that by the look on Amy and Prince Evan's faces there are gonna be some mushy romance going on. Maybe it's because of the fact that Prince Hamilton has just offered to help Sinead in her laboratory with her experiments which is sure to cause some part of the palace to blow up. Maybe it's because of the intense hatred being passed in the glares Natalie and Prince Dan are swapping that may just get the both of them in trouble. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid.

I shrug inwardly before assuming it's probably time to go make my escape now.

The chair grinds against the floor as I stand up and turn to my father.

"Father, may I go to the lo- I mean the lavatory?"

The king turns towards me and narrow his eyes with suspicion before answering,

"All right then Reagan but take Prince Mark with you, I'm sure you can give him a tour of the castle after your visit to the lavatory"

I groan inwardly before putting on a fake smile.

"But father I'm sure I can do that later"

"No buts Reagan go on"

I sigh before looking at Prince Mark pointedly as if to say _Come on, I don't have all day._

I knew what father was doing, he was suspicious of Madison and I therefore he made me go accompany stupid Prince Mark as to lower the risk of us sneaking out probably.

Once we were outside the dining room Prince Mark turned and glared at me.

"As much as I'd _love_ to take a tour of the palace I think I shall just rest for now. Just show me to my bedchamber and I'll be quite fine. I'm _so sorry_ I can't take the tour now"

He said though he didn't look sorry at all. Fine with me if he wanted to be all cooped up in his room.

"Alrighty follow me"

I say to him.

After about five minutes we arrived at Prince Mark's bedroom and I left for my own bedroom.

Once inside I got out my lilac mobile and texted Madison,

**Finlly got out frm DR, where r u?**

_(Finally got out from the dining room, where are you?)_

A few seconds later my phone vibrates indicating I received a text message.

**Coolio, meet me da cubyhouz**

_(Coolio, meet me at the cubbyhouse)_

I understood and headed over to the gardens where the cubbyhouse I shared with my sisters as a child was located, I used to always go there.

* * *

><p>The gardens are beautiful but the summer air is hot and stifling.<p>

Finally I locate the cubbyhouse underneath the shade of a great willow tree.

Madison is inside playing a game on her iPad when she notices me.

"Reagan there you are! Where were you?"

Sighing I told her the whole story from the beginning. When I was finished Madison had a smirk on her face.

"He got you to take Mark on a tour around the palace? Anything _special_ happen?" She laughed.

I glare at her and stick out my tongue.

"I'll ask you that same question on your _wedding with Prince Stephen_!"

"Yeah that's never gonna happen Reagz, I'm running away long before that is even planned"

"Uh huh yeah"

"No it's true. I already know where I'm gonna escape to and I'm staying there for a year or so until I graduate"

She told me truthfully.

I was flabbergasted when I heard the word graduate. She was going to school?

"_You_ are going to school just so you can avoid Prince Stephen?"

"Yes, nothing is worse than being stuck with such a tyrant for the rest of my life. Not even school"

"Wow, just wow"

"Chill Reagan it's not that amazing"

"Maybe not for you it isn't"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

I was saved from answering by Natalie who casually walked into the cubbyhouse.

"Mother wants us to go get ready for the welcoming ball tonight"

She said looking interestedly at her nails.

"What ball?"

Madison and I asked simultaneously.

"You know the Welcoming Masquerade Ball for the princes"

I groaned. These things were so stupid.

"That was today?"

"Yes, now come on. We've only got five hours to get ready!"

Natalie said (more like commanded) and ushered Madison and I to the castle.

Could my luck get any worse?

* * *

><p>"OUCH!"<p>

"Keep still your highness!"

That was Susan, my lady's maid. She's about eighteen and so far, the eldest lady's maid here.

I was getting my hair curled and it hurt awful. My trademark amethyst tiara that had pinkish specks on the gem was sitting proudly on my vanity table.

My dress was hanging beautifully on a hanger on the door of my huge walk in wardrobe.

It had a white bubble skirt with lavender top and a pretty necklace to go with it.

My mask was also lavender speckled with white sparkles.

"Suuusaaannn! It hurts, can't we stop now?"

"Your highness, you have scraped your knee a hundred times, fell into a rose bush from jumping out of your window to sneak out and you have been bitten by one of those crazy village dogs about twenty times now. I'm sure you can survive a little pain!"

The eighteen year old replied not stopping or slowing down at all in curling my hair. She had a point though.

"Fine! Just hurt me and ignore my cries of anguish!"

I whine pouting.

"I'll do just that"

If I hadn't known Susan for half my life I would've been convinced she was heartless but I knew better.

After an awful torture of ten minutes my hair was curled to Susan's satisfaction and she left me to put on my dress.

The dress fit perfectly like it was supposed to and the bubble skirt just reached my knees. I put on my lavender ballet flats that had little sparkly diamonds on the front.

Before long I found myself doing ballet exercises whilst holding onto the bar under my window (don't even ask how it got there) and stretching out my toes reflectively. I love ballet. It's my favourite dance and definitely contrasts to my personality.

"I'm afraid I'll have to stop you there Princess Reagan, the other princesses are in the room adjoining the ballroom and they are all waiting for you"

I twirled around to face Susan who had a knowing smile on her face.

"Okey Dokey!"

I always seemed to be in a good mood after I did my daily ballet exercises. Susan carefully picked up my amethyst tiara and placed it on my head. Then she fastened the matching necklace and ushered me out of the room.

As my lady's maid had said my sisters were in the room adjoining the ballroom. This was the room we called the 'Refreshment Room'. It didn't mean that there were any snacks in there, though Madison does sometimes sneak some in. It was meant to be there for us so we could escape there from the crowd for a while and 'refresh ourselves'. It was like a den really.

Bean bags were scattered around it (for Madison) and two walls were filled up completely with books (for Amy) whilst mirrors hung on the other two walls (for Natalie). A desk sat on one corner of the room with notebooks and beakers on it (for Sinead) whilst a short balance bar was under one window (for me).

Madison was wearing a similar dress to mine except with a darker purple. Her mask was purple too except with lavender speckles.

Sinead wore a bubble skirt dress as well except the top was light blue and she wore her trademark sapphire tiara on her head. Sinead's mask was white with sapphire sparkles.

Natalie had her ruby tiara on her hair which was straightened this time and her top was red. Her mask was dark red with black intricate designs.

Amy wore her favourite jade necklace and emerald tiara. Her dress was like the rest of us except with a green top. Amy's mask was jade green with emerald intricate designs.

"Well, you're _finally_ here Reagan! I thought you weren't gonna come!"

Madison said sarcastically.

"Yeah right, as if I'd ever let her miss this"

Sinead said looking up from her notebooks briefly.

"Uh huh if the rest of us are gonna suffer, we're bringing you down with us Reagz"

Natalie told me smirking.

"Come on guys, let's go into the ballroom and get this over with. My nerves are getting me j-jittery"

Amy said putting her book down with shaking hands. Seriously that girl is so jumpy.

Sinead wrote one last thing in her notebook before closing it with a 'snap' and standing next to Amy.

I quickly followed Sinead and looked pointedly at Madison who grudgingly got up from her beanbag and walked over.

The four of us looked towards Natalie who was touching up her lip-gloss.

"Nat come on!"

I said exasperatedly.

Natalie glared at me for calling her 'Nat' before smoothing out her top and walking over.

"Let's go"

With Sinead leading us we all walked into the filled ballroom.

* * *

><p>The ballroom was huge and it must have contained at least a hundred nobles. I wasn't shocked by its size though; I've seen it about fifty times now. What I <em>was<em> shocked about was the fact that it looked awesome!

The huge windows were draped with red curtains. There were long tables with delicious looking food on them all around the side. I noticed this was where most people hung out too.

The king and queen's thrones sat on one end on a high platform. I guess that ruined the masquerade bit for them. Everyone would know who they were under their masks.

A great dance floor was in the middle and so far it was looking pretty empty.

"Come on guys! Let's try to find the princes!"

Amy said excitedly. I think she forgot our views on our betrothed ones.

"I think I speak for the rest of us when I say this Ames, I would rather not be seeing my future husband tonight"

Madison told her truthfully.

"Really?"

We all nodded and Amy pouted miserably.

"Sinead? Couldn't you at least come with me?"

Sinead sighed before letting herself get dragged by the lovesick teen.

Madison, Natalie and I stood around near one of the buffet tables talking about the most random things.

"So then I was talking to the peasant right? And then she was like, omg! There's a sale on Gucci! It was one of the best sneak-out trips ever!"

I rolled my eyes and heard Madison yawning next to me. Sometimes Natalie has such boring stories.

"This party is so _boring_"

Madison whined popping her chewing gum. Where did she even get that?

"I know"

I agree with a smile.

"You know what? I think I found a place where I can go and just _not be a princess_. You know, live like a normal person"

Natalie turned with interest to Madison. As much as she loved parties and girly stuff, I know for a fact, even _she_ sometimes gets tired of the 'No going out' rule.

"Really? Where's that?"

I asked.

"You know that Cahill Academy Prince Hamilton was talking about?"

I nodded my head whilst Natalie just raised her brow in question.

"When you were busy shooting daggers at Prince Dan, father was joking around with Hamilton and he brought up this Cahill Academy"

I explained to the dark-haired girl.

"So?"

"So, I researched it earlier and I found out some stuff. The Cahill Academy is apparently a very popular boarding school. Of course it's a _mixed_ school. Still it's really weird how some people can get in easy whilst others don't get in at all"

Madison told us before biting into a huge hamburger. Natalie grimaced at her behaviour.

"Anyways, I think if we can get in with fake names and stuff of course; I think we could stay there for long periods of time. There's a little village near the school because it's just that big. The best part is the students can go there anytime. Unlike here"

Madison said with a frown. She really loves her freedom, that girl.

"So you and Reagan are going to sneak out to the Cahill Academy?"

"If we have enough of this place, yeah"

I nodded biting into a jam donut.

"Good idea, can I come if I ever want to?"

Natalie asked and for once I was reminded that she was the youngest in the family.

Madison and I looked at each other before scoffing,

"No duh"

"Cool, I'm going to go find Sinead and Amy"

With that Natalie walked away and melted into the crowd.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Ice Princess and the Runaway"

Madison and I both turned around to see two boys our age. They were smirking cruelly and I realised it was Prince Stephen and Prince Mark.

"Sod off, I'd like to actually enjoy myself at least a little bit tonight"

I said to them.

"Oooh the Ice Princess finally speaks to us"

Mark retaliates.

"Leave"

Madison said firmly.

"Not before this"

With that Prince Stephen took the glass of punch from Madison's hand and emptied it on the floor.

Before I knew what was happening an old lady, a duchess I think, walked by.

It was like in a movie, everything happened in slow motion:

The lady was walking and her heels clacked on the marble floor, looking in front of her she didn't see the wet tiles. In a heart-stopping moment she slipped and landed directly on her back.

By the time she landed everyone had looked our way and the glass was back in Madison's hand, appearing as if she dumped the liquid on the floor.

Madison herself was frozen in fear. She didn't notice Prince Stephen and Mark walk away quietly.

Everyone stared. It felt like centuries before the awkward silence was broken.

"Help me! Help me up!"

All of us looked down at the old lady.

"Oh dear, yes your highness"

A girl who looked like a lady's maid hurried to the lady and helped her up.

Everyone sprung into action. The lady's friends and servants crowded around her checking if she was okay.

"Madison, Reagan! What happened?"

Suddenly Amy, Sinead and Natalie appeared at our sides asking what happened.

"Are you alright? Did you really trip that lady on purpose?"

Amy asked worriedly.

"No! Of course not, and I'm quite fine actually"

"Then _what happened_?"

Natalie inquired.

Before Madison could answer the king walked toward us and said in a deathly tone,

"Madison, Reagan, go to your rooms _now_"

We hurriedly did as the king told us to.

Walking in the corridors I was really nervous of what the punishment for our 'crime' would be. We didn't even do it! Then again, I should've seen that coming, the princes are rumoured to do that all the time.

Doing crimes and blaming it on innocent people.

"We are in deep doo-doo, I'm gonna get Stephen back for that. I mean really, what the _hell?_"

Madison was really ranting on now.

What she was saying was true though, we are up to our knees in trouble. Damn.

**Yes I know, that was a bad ending but I couldn't think of anything else. Soorrryyy. **

**Shout out to _The Girl of the Moon, Renee, Happyzen, Gabbie519 and amianfan102_for being my first five reviewers! Also to answer The Girl of the Moon's question, Ian will turn up in the next chapter or the chapter after that, I think. **

**Still need a beta. :(**

**Disclaimer: I told you what happened in the last chapter didn't I? I just –sob- don't want to talk –sob- about it! **

**Review? REVIEW! XD**


	3. Crap

Crap.

That was the first thought I had when my lady's maid, Sara came in and told me my parents wanted to see me.

See cos' an hour ago I was at one of the world's most boring parties. I was with my sisters, mainly my twin Reagan. Then these two stupid boys came and one of them did something stupid and made it look like I did it. Did I tell you that the 'stupid thing' he did caused a duchess from a far away kingdom to get injured? A duchess! So disrespectful. Then he had to make it look like _I_ did it. What did that result in? Me in deep trouble with my parents, especially my dad.

I hate that guy.

"Princess Madison, I think you shouldn't keep your parents waiting any longer"

I was pulled back into the real world by Sara. I knew my face was grim as I nodded and opened the door to the throne room, where my parents and my punishment were waiting. It was like walking into your own death sentence.

The throne room was pretty simple compared to the ballroom. It had the same huge windows with red curtains. On one end sat a platform where the king and queen sat. There was a red carpet leading up to the platform.

Mother and father sat on their seats looking firm and grim. I noticed Reagan was already there as well.

"Ah Madison, so nice of you to join us, please sit" Queen Elisa told me indicating the seat next to Reagan's.

Hurriedly I walk up the carpet and sat down next to Reagan. She turned and gave me a _'We are in deep trouble'_ look and I groaned.

Father cleared his throat and turned looking sternly at us before saying,

"So, I'm sure you both now why you were called here?"

Reagan nodded whilst I muttered a,

"No duh", under my breath.

"Good, because your father and I have already thought of a punishment"

Reagan and I were bursting to prove our innocence and seeing this, mother held up her hand for quiet before saying,

"You know what you did was wrong, so _why did you do it_?"

That was the last straw.

"We _didn't _do it though! It was not our fault!" I exclaimed almost getting up from my seat.

"Yeah, it was those stupid princes, Stephen and Mark!" Reagan said in the same manner.

Father frowned.

"This is a very serious accusation, Reagan. Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I saw it with my own eyes, it wasn't Madison's fault!"

This time mother spoke,

"Do you have any evidence of this?"

I thought about it. No, we didn't.

"No but-"

Father tsks before saying,

"No buts Madison. If you and Reagan don't have any evidence of this, then your mother and I will have to carry out the normal punishment as planned"

"Your father's right girls, that's why from now on you are grounded, you are not allowed to go on your weekly village visits for two weeks"

I was mad. I hardly had any freedom as a princess and now because of some stupid boy, the remaining freedom _I did have_, was being taken away from me!

"That is so UNFAIR!" Reagan and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"I'm afraid it is fair girls, it was your own fault for tripping the duchess in the first place" The king said gravely.

"But-"

Father held up his hand for silence before saying,

"You may go back to the party, but remember any more trouble and you'll be grounded for an even longer amount of time"

Reagan and I gave a sigh of defeat. Once father made up his mind there was no chance that you could ever change it.

Still it was seriously unfair of father to do this. I will not stand for it that's for sure.

With that thought in mind I followed Reagan to the ballroom.

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed was that my sisters, except for Reagan, were nowhere to be seen! No kidding, I could not find them.<p>

Then I saw what looked to be Natalie at a nearby buffet table.

"Reagan look, there's Nat! Come on"

We nearly reached her, when this unrecognizable boy pulled her away and they both disappeared into the crowd.

"Great, we lost them" I sighed.

"Oh well, I think we'll see them after the ball anyways" Reagan said popping a chocolate truffle in her mouth.

I was still steamed about the whole 'grounded' thing so I tried to see if I could find the stupid boys who landed me into this mess in the first place.

Unfortunately I couldn't see them anywhere. Once I get my hands on those two...

Just then the anchor announced something and brought out of my reverie.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would all seek a dance partner, the dancing will begin now"

I groaned, I hate this part of the parties. Still it was always quite interesting to see if any of my sisters would dance first.

Usually it never happened but you never know.

The first couple gracefully walked to the middle of the dance floor. I frowned; the boy looked a bit familiar.

"No way! Can you see that Madison? Prince Evan isn't dancing with Amy! Who is that girl?"

With a jolt I realised Reagan was right, it _was _Prince Evan, and it seemed he had abandoned Amy. What a mean jerk, why would he do that?

As I was pondering on this, Reagan gasped in surprise. She was staring at the second couple dancing.

I looked at them and immediately recognised the girl. I would recognise that reddish-brown hair anywhere, it was Amy. She too, like Prince Evan, was dancing with an unknown partner.

I studied the boy more closely; he seemed to be the same age as Amy maybe just a little bit older by, a few months probably.

He had jet black hair that looked perfect, not a strand out of place, just like Natalie's hair really. As they swirled around, I got a closer look at the boy's face His features were impressive and his eyes were amber, identical to Natalie's eyes.

No doubt he was a prince; the way his face held such authority told me that. Amy and her partner twirled around again and I saw Amy's face. Was she _blushing_?

Wow, this was an important moment; Amy could be getting a crush on this boy!

"Lol, Amy is so red in the face right now, she resembles a tomato"

"Exactly what I was thinking" I agreed with Reagan's statement.

More and more couples walked to the dance floor confidently. Amongst them I saw, with unbelieving eyes, Sinead and Natalie dancing with their betrothed. However by the scowls on their faces, I could tell they weren't really enjoying themselves there.

"Milady, would you care to dance with me?"

I turned to see a boy about my age, speaking to Reagan politely. He had auburn red hair, resembling Sinead's, and kind brown eyes framed with a dark blue mask.

Reagan blushed slightly and turned to me for guidance. I smirked before encouraging her. She stammered out some kind of agreement and took the boy's hand.

I smirked again; I would have fun teasing her about this later.

By now, the dance floor was filled with swishing skirts and synchronised steps.

I personally don't care about dancing that much. I like sports much more.

I turned around to the buffet table before taking a jam donut. I was bored out of my mind from this party. It's so stupid.

"Er...Hello"

I looked behind me to see a boy my age. For a moment I thought he was the same boy that asked Reagan to dance, but I noticed he was wearing a black mask. He must've been Reagan's dance partner's twin.

"Hi? Do I know you?" I greeted warily, who was this guy?

He smiled.

"No you don't. In fact you'll probably never see me again after this dance. You're Princess Madison right?"

"How do you know me?"

"Quite easy to tell after your little 'trick' earlier"

The boy smiled again and I felt like punching him when I saw the amusement in his eyes.

"That was _not_ me! I didn't do that to the duchess!" I hissed indignantly.

"I know. Prince Stephen pulled the exact same trick on me and my brother when we had our 13th birthday ball, two months ago"

I was surprised that he knew it was Stephen's fault. Wait- did he just say birthday ball? The boy was probably a noble then.

"You and your brother are princes right?"

He nodded in reply.

"Now, would you care to dance?"

I thought about it.

"No thanks, I don't like dancing much"

The boy pouted.

"Oh come on, no other girls my age are available. Could you please just dance this one dance with me? My parents will kill me if I don't ask at least one lady to dance"

He said grimacing.

"Sorry but no, I'm busy trying to come up with a plan to get back at Prince Stephen"

The boy looked desperate.

"Please? I'm from the Stellalight kingdom and I'm sure you've heard that we are great thinkers. I could help you get back at him"

I thought about it for a while before grudgingly accepting his outstretched hand.

"Fine, but you have to pinky promise that you'll help me prank Stephen's butt to kingdom come"

"Pinky promise? Really?"

"Hey, never break a pinky promise man, that stuff is legit"

He rolled his eyes but held out his pinky all the same. I curled my pinky around it and he reluctantly said,

"I promise"

With that the boy led me to the dance floor and we swayed, okay on some bits it was more like stumbled, to the song.

I hated that song really. I think it was meant to be romantic or something. Seriously the girl kept on singing about some guy catching her heart and their 'happy ending'. Cheesy, corny and mushy. Yuck.

Before I knew it though, the dance was over and people started going back to the tables. They changed, now there were chairs around the tables. So one table served ten people and ten plates sat on the tables. There were considerable amounts of food in the middle of the tables. Out of the whole ball, this was probably my favourite time; dinner time.

Hurriedly I went to one of the chairs and sat down. I noticed the boy sitting down next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"If you remember Madison, I promised to help you prank Stephen. You're not saying you forgot are you" He asked raising his brow.

"What? No of course-"

"Hey Madz, who's your date?"

I turned around to glare at Sinead who had just sat down across from me.

"Yeah, hey cousin it's you! So you're date is Madison huh?"

They were cousins? The boy glared at Hamilton who had sat down next to Sinead, much to her distaste.

"He is-"

"She is-"

"NOT my date!"

The boy and I exclaimed simultaneously. Sinead smirked at our outburst whilst Hamilton chuckled amusedly. I just rolled my eyes and turned to the thirteen-year old next to me.

"If we're gonna do these pranks, you better tell me your name"

"Of course, I'm Prince Ned of Stellalight, how do you do?"

I waved my hand dismissively.

"Since you already know me, let's talk about your plans for our _dear_ Prince Stephen"

Ned smirked and whispered his plan to me. I agreed with him and we prepared for the prank. Halfway through it Reagan and her partner sat down next to us and we told them the plan.

Reagan was ecstatic with the plan and Ted (Reagan's partner) gave his brother (they're twins) an approving look.

Just before the prank was to begin, I went to the soft drinks to get a Pepsi. I was about to go back to my table when someone took my drink.

I whirled around.

"Stephen give me back my drink" I said warily, I was sick of his lame pranks and jokes.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll punch you"

Stephen paled visibly at that and I smirked. We both knew I could and would do it. I did it before on our first meeting when he burst into my room unannounced. Of course I got pissed. Apparently he was looking for the bathroom. That didn't stop me.

I smiled at the memory before holding out my hand expectantly.

Surprisingly he smirked "I don't think so Madison. Your parents are watching you"

I looked for my parents out of the corner of my eye and saw he was right.

"Stephen, _give me back my drink or I'll make sure you pay for it __**later in your sleep**_"

The evil thief just smirked and walked away with my drink in hand. I was _**fuming**_. My only comfort was that we would be pranking him soon and he would very much deserve it.

Fists balled up, I took another Pepsi and stalked over to my seat.

"What happened Madison? Your ears are red" Reagan asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just prince Stephen being a stupid, thieving, incompetent JERK, again"

"Don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him" My twin said smirking and I couldn't help smirking with her. We both snickered before checking that the prank was ready.

_FFFSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!_

Everyone in the ballroom grew quiet and turned to look at the far end table. Sitting there soaked through and outraged, was Prince Stephen.

It looked like his Pepsi had exploded on him when he opened it.

I smirked, _Serves him right_. Of course that wasn't going to be the only bad thing happening to him tonight, oh no, there was still the plan.

Stephen looked red with fury and boy was he. He saw that everyone was staring at him and he glared at them.

Walking swiftly, trying to save as much of his dignity as he could, he stalked towards my parents.

_What is he doing?_

There was an awful moment of waiting as he complained to the king and queen.

"Madison, Reagan, come here please" Father said tightly.

Stephen walked off glaring at me.

Reagan and I went up to the king wondering what we had done this time.

Suddenly the party was back in full swing and everyone soon stopped paying attention to us. I could see why, it was time for dessert.

"What is it?" Reagan asked warily.

"Is it true that you gave Prince Stephen his drink after shaking it profusely?" Mother inquired.

I was pissed. What was that? Of course I didn't do it!

"No, and I don't see why you're accusing me"

I said with as much control of my voice as I could muster.

"Madison, Prince Stephen walked up here telling us that you gave him that drink" Father said seriously.

"Well I didn't! He stole it from me! Seriously, I would never give that guy anything!"

"Yeah father, Madison didn't give it to him. He stole it from her" Reagan explained.

"Did you know that the drink was shaken?" Mother asked.

"NO! Why are you asking me this? I didn't do it!"

I was outraged. How dare he? That stupid Stephen was point blank EVIL!

Just as I was about to lose my head, someone spoke up.

It was one of father's bodyguards.

"I saw them sir, and it seemed like Princess Madison gave the drink to him in my point of view"

"WHAT? I did not!"

"Madison calm down, are you sure about this Lenny?" The queen asked gravely.

"I'm sure your majesty" Lenny, the bodyguard replied.

"Well Madison?"The king inquired.

"I'm telling you, I DID NOT DO IT!"

"Madison, relax!" This time it was Reagan who tried to calm me.

"I'm sorry Madison, but a witness is a witness. You will be grounded for one month" Mother told me gravely.

"I DIDN'T DO IT MOTHER! I DIDN'T EVEN GIVE IT TO HIM! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

I was seriously mad now. I was livid.

"Madison Rose D'Eon! Calm down now! Go to your room! You as well Reagan!" Father was going red in the face now.

"FINE!"

This was unfair and unjust! I was not living with this! I stalked off angrily to my room with Reagan following behind.

Once we were in the corridor I spoke.

"That's it Reagan! This is the last straw! We're getting out of here"

"Madison you always say that" Reagan replied though she looked like she was contemplating the idea.

"This time we will be out for a longer time"

"Uh huh and where do you suppose we'll go?"

My expression turned serious as I replied,

"We're going to the Cahill Academy"

* * *

><p>It was midnight when Reagan and I decided to sneak out. We were all ready of course, we had talked about doing something like this before and we were as prepared as we could ever be.<p>

I had researched the academy a few days ago and I knew that at 3:00 AM in the morning, the train would be coming along to Firethorn.

Dressed in jeans and a purple t-shirts, Reagan and I set out. We would sneak around the palace and exit through the kitchens.

"Madison, are you sure no one's gonna catch us?"My twin sister whispered pulling her lilac suitcase behind her.

"Not if we're quiet" I whispered back, leading the way.

It would take us about five minutes to get to the kitchens and currently we were in the west wing, where the bed chambers were located.

I was still pissed off about the Stephen thing and I was determined to get out of the palace. Of course before we got out, Reagan and I had done a _little drawing_, on Prince Stephen.

Just then I froze, Reagan stopped when I did.

"I think I heard something" I whispered.

We listened for a few minutes before Reagan spoke,

"It was probably nothing, let's keep going"

I nodded and we set off again. We were nearing the kitchens and down the end of the corridor we only needed to turn right and we were there.

As quietly as we could we tiptoed down the corridor and turned right.

I froze. My breath caught in my throat. I was still and I'm pretty sure Reagan was too.

Standing there and blocking the way to the kitchens was the last person I thought we would see.

My red headed sister looked at us in confusion for a few seconds. Then seeing the look of realisation on Amy's face, I knew in that moment. We were caught and one thought crossed my mind.

Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Erm...hi? Okay I'm sorry! I had to go on holiday after Christmas! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy with my cousins' birthdays and my friends. Sorry.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues.**

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, next will be Amy's POV and we shall see who her dancing partner is. Though I think it's already pretty obvious. Adios!**

**-Rouma**


End file.
